Lower Urinary Tract Symptoms(LUTS) due to benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) are one ofthe most common disorders ofthe aging male. Over the last decade significant advances have been made in characterizing this abnormality and treating it with medical therapy (such as alpha blockers and Salpha reductase inhibitors) and minimmally invasive surgical techniques (such as stents, lasers, hyperthermia and others). Despite thism use of non-traditional medical therapied for LUTS has greatly increased in recent years. Most trials evaluating these agents are limited by small size, short study interval and absence of standardized testing instruments. For these reasons there is a need to evaluate non-traditional agents such as saw palmetto and pygeum Africanum in a large scale, randomized, placebo-controlled Long term trial. In this application, we propose the continuation of onesuch study. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: LUTS is very common in the older male population. Finding a non-traditional treatment to these patients is a common request and would add greatly to their quality of life.